


Wanna be missed

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is kinda based on the song wanna be missed by hayley kiyoko.





	Wanna be missed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.

“Ok so all you have to do is sit still and act natural” Toni tells me while she starts setting up her camera and I start getting lost in my thoughts. I’m so proud of her she’s making a portfolio for an art gallery in New York and she told me she wanted to photograph me because I was her muse. No one I’ve ever been with has treated me like this before. Not Reggie, Archie, or Nick they never made me feel loved not like Toni has. She’s special she has given me everything I’ve ever wanted, and I can’t imagine my life without her.  
With Reggie I always wanted to be on his mind and for him to keep me safe. I never wanted him to second guess being with me but if you knew Reggie you’d know that’s impossible, he cheated on me more times than I could count but every time I’d forgive him especially since I needed someone after J.J. died. The sad thing is I would have never dated him if it wasn’t for J.J. because I know he would have stopped me from being with anyone who was like Reggie. But he wasn’t there so a week after they found the body I went to a party and I got drunk and I started dancing with Reggie and one thing lead to another and I woke up next to him and you probably won’t believe me but when I started crying that morning he held me. Reggie Mantle held ME while I cried and told me it would be ok and that’s all it took for me to want him, so I convinced him that we should be together. That’s how the two most popular kids in school started dating but like I mentioned that didn’t last. He stayed faithful for about a month and if you knew Reggie you’d know that’s a miracle, but a month in he got bored and slept with the first hot girl he saw… well not as hot as me. We continued on and off for a few months; I think he just kept coming back because he felt like he owed it to J.J. to make me happy but he couldn’t keep it in his pants long enough to do that.  
Now Archie was different he was a gentleman and he was always nice to me he never cheated either. The problem with the red head was that I was never the center of his world and I never would that space was already taken by two girl Betty and Veronica. Like I said he never cheated on me but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t leave me if Betty and Veronica needed him. They were his properties, but he couldn’t date either because V wanted a break and wanted to deal with her own family drama without having a relationship to focus on and my sweet cousin was so in love with the hobo Jughead and I guess that left me. The reason I wanted him so bad was because he saved me. I wanted to die that night I couldn’t take being in this world without J.J. and knowing daddy killed him. I texted V and I went to sweet water river. He broke his hand punching the ice to save my life. I never thought anyone would care enough about my life to try and save it, but he did. I did everything to get his attention and once V’s father came back from prison I got my chance, but it wasn’t what I wanted. At first it was perfect but then he started canceling dates because B and V would need him. Little by little I felt un wanted and I could tell that V and him were getting closer again and it wasn’t long until he broke up with me to get back together with her.  
Nick was the last person I dated before Toni. Veronica introduced me to him I think it was because she felt bad about Archie leaving me for her. We met at a party while he came to visit V, we hit it off quickly especially since I felt so alone. At that moment I didn’t know it, but he knew that I felt alone he knew that I felt like dying again he knew I was vulnerable and he took advantage of that. We went on a few dates and he decided to stay but after a bit he started wanting me to sleep with him, but I didn’t want to and that made him angry. He was abusive he would push me around when we were alone and yell at me if I didn’t want to have sex but in front of everyone else he treated me like a queen. I guess after weeks of me denying him sex he decided he wouldn’t ask anymore and just take what he wanted. At a party for Veronica’s parents we were dancing and having fun he went to get us drinks while I talked to Josie. When he came back with my drink I drank it I didn’t think he would drug me, but he did. I started feel weird and I just wanted to leave so I asked him to take me home but instead he took me back to a hotel room. If it wasn’t for Veronica, Josie, Valerie, and Melody he would have raped me that night. I tried to have him arrested but mother took his families hush money. I don’t know what happened after he probably left to New York. I just hope I never see him again.  
They only one who treated me right, who made me feel loved and wanted and like I was the most important person to her was Toni. She holds me like I’m fragile like glass and I’ve never felt anything like that before. She makes me feel like I’m her queen like no matter what I say or do she won’t leave me. She doesn’t ditch me for someone else, she doesn’t even look at other girls or guys like she looks at me, and she never does anything without consent. She gives me everything I’ve always wanted she makes me feel missed, loved, and wanted. I still can’t believe she kept trying to be there for me even when I was a bitch to her every time I saw her, and it wasn’t because she thought she owed it to someone she did it cause she wanted to because she saw something in me. Unlike all the rest I actually love her, and we tell each other all the time. I can’t imagine my left without her. I’m so glad I let her in that day at the movies when we watched Love, Simon. It wasn’t technically a first date, but we always considered it our first date. I still remembered the feeling of our hands touching for the first time that day, it felt like I was at peace like I found my soul mate again but this time in a romantic way.  
I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the pink haired girl speak “you look prefect baby girl” she snaps a few pictures of me blushing and smiling at her comment and the she stops and walks over to me. “What were you thinking about bombshell?” she says as she pulls me into a hug and a kiss. Still in her arms I answer “about how much I love you and that I’m so glad you’re in my life” she smiles and gives me another kiss. After a few minutes of kissing she pulls away and looks at me with so much love and says, “I love you too baby girl and I will never stop.” I can’t help but a tear falls because of how happy I am to hear her say that to me. I know she tells me all the time, but I’m still scared she will leave me one day. She wipes the tear and before I can say anything she says “you’re perfect and I can never imagine my life without you in it and I don’t want to either I love your attitude and how you pretend that you’re not the biggest softie and romantic I know and I love how you never take anyone’s bullshit and I love that you let me in and you let me love you and..” she pauses for a second and I can’t believe my eyes when she goes down on one knee and pulls out a small red box from her jacket pocket and opens it. “I want to keep loving you forever, so Cheryl Marjorie Blossom will you marry me?” I start to cry and nod my head “yes! Yes! Of courses!” I keep crying while she puts the ring on my finger and gets up to kiss me. I have never been happier then at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want follow me on tumblr at onlyrose456 or my other account about texting AUs otptextingpost


End file.
